Du Yu
Du Yu (杜預, onyomi: To Yo) is a Wei and Jin officer who is accredited with conquering Wu, resulting in the end of the Three Kingdoms period. Role in Games Du Yu is a decent late era general in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. All of his stats are rated in the 80's except for his war stat, which falls into the 30's. He can usually be used with most kinds of unit types. In "Rise of Heroes", he tends to serve under Sima Yi. Voice Actors *Park Seongtae - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) Historical Information Du Yu was born in Duling of Jingzhao Commandery in Yong Province. He was the son of Du Shu and the grandson of Du Ji. He married Sima Yi's daughter and became a marquis. In 263, he served under Zhong Hui during the campaign against Shu and later, when Zhong Hui harboured intentions of rebelling, Du Yu was able to avoid punishment while his other associates were executed. In 270, the Xianbei chieftain Tufa Shujineng rebelled and Du Yu was ordered by Shi Jian to attack him. Du Yu refused, however, stating that their troops were tired and the Xianbei soldiers had a high morale and robust horses. Instead, they should delay the attack to spring of the next year and transport new troops and equipment first. Shi Jian was angry and had Du Yu led away as a prisoner. Shu Jian himself attacked the Xianbei and was defeated. Sima Yan wished to attack Wu, but many of his officials were against such as move. Only Yang Hu, Du Yu, and Zhang Hua supported the decision. In 278, Yang Hu fell ill and recommended Du Yu as his replacement. Yang Hu died later that year and Du Yu was named "General Who Guards the South" and given control over all affairs in Jing Province. Du Yu began preparations to attack Wu and trained elite troops for an assault on Zhang Zheng, Wu's commander of Xiling. He carried out a surprise attack and Zhang Zheng fled without reporting his defeat to Sun Hao. Du Yu would return prisoners to Sun Hao and the latter would appoint Liu Xian as Zhang Zheng's replacement. In 280, Du Yu started an invasion of Wu. He deployed troops to Jiangling and ordered Zhou Qi and others to cause rebellions in Jiangxi. He also sent Zhou Zhi with 800 horsemen to capture Lexiang. The Jin forces captured numerous cities and Jiangling eventually fell to Du Yu. Wu's territories in southern Jing would soon follow and Du Yu was assigned to guard Lingling and Guiyang, while naval commander Wang Jun defeated Lu Jing. Despite his victories, many thought that Wu would not be easy to defeat, but Du Yu persisted on continuing the campaign. He ordered his officers to lead the attack on Jianye. Jianye fell to Wang Jun and Wang Hun, causing Sun Hao to surrender. For his victory, Du Yu was named Marquis of Dangyang and given a fief of 7,600 households. Du Yu remained in Jiangdong and guarded the area. In 285, Du Yu died at the age of 63 and was burried with rites equal to the Three Excellencies. His son Du Dan became a marquis and received a fief of 1,000 households. Du Yu was seen as a very talented person and a self-proclaimed addict of the Zuo Zhuan. He was also a prolific author and, while a military expert, said to have had a weak physique and to have not been proficient in hand to hand combat. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Du Yu only appears in chapter 120 of the novel, where he was recommended by Yang Hu to succeed his position and later led the campaign against Wu as Jin's Commander-in-Chief. Gallery Category:Jin Non-Playable Characters